Rayman Party
Rayman Party 'é um jogo para Nintendo Wii U e Nintendo 3DS em que contei vários minigames baseados nos jogos da série Rayman. Personagens Iniciais Secretos Chefões Minigames Dificuldade : #Stupid (Iniciante) #Pretty Easy (Amador) #Easy (Aprendiz) #Teensie (Mestre) #Globox (Experiente) #Rayman (Rei) #Henchman 800 (Impossível) Minigames "Iniciante" *'Two Much : 'O jogador deve ficar com o menor número de Inimigos na sua tela. *'Grappling Jungle : 'O jogador deve se jogar pelas vinhas. *'Scorpion No! : 'O jogador deve esquivar de um escorpião gigante. *'Moskito Race : 'Uma corrida em que os jogadores ficam em Moskitos. *'Don't Look Down! : 'O jogador que chegar mais alto vence. *'Cloud Race : Funciona como o Don't Look Down! , só que o minigame vence quem chegar mais longe , não mais alto. *'They See Me Rolling : '''Os jogadores estão sendo seguidos por uma bola gigante! O jogador deve esquivar dela. *'General Red Cards : 'Um joguinho simples de carta , vençe quem tiver a maior cartas. *'Hungrysaur : 'O jogador deve jogar comida para um dinosauro. *'Snake Around Me! : 'O jogador deve escolher um buraco , se estiver uma cobra , perdeu. *'Shield Pong (Boss) : 'Jogador deve rebater uma bola por trás do Grim Keeper. Minigames "Amador" *'Bomb Sea : 'O jogador deve nadar e esquivar de bombas , o que chegar primeiro vence. *'Be Scared : 'O jogador deve assustar o maior número de inimigos. *'Jailed : 'Uma jaula vai cair , o jogador que ficar fora da Jaula vence. *'Quick Step : 'Funciona como um jogo de dança. *'Sick! : 'Um Bzzit aparecerá , o jogador que não for picado por ele vence. *'Mr. Sax Opera : 'Funciona como um jogo musical como Rock Band. *'Stomp , Stop , Stone : 'O jogador deve empurrar Mr. Stone para o chão. *'Washing : 'O jogador deve procurar roupas e colocar numa máquina de lavar , o jogador que colocar mais vence. *'Rope Lucky : 'O jogador deve responder uma pergunta simples , e devem puxar uma corda que derruba um peso em qualquer um dos outros personagens. *'Like a Ninja : 'O jogador deve se esquivar de Shurikens , o jogador que levar menos Shurikens vence. *'Dooh (Boss) : 'Funciona como Doom , só que , no lugar das armas , é uma noz que o jogador usa , e em lugar do sangue , são pontos. Minigames "Aprendiz" *'Heli-Copter : 'O jogador que voar por mais tempo vençe , os personagens que não podem voar usam um balão. *'Step Race : 'Uma corrida a pé. *'Magic Seed : 'O jogador deve colocar água na semente para ela crescer , o primeiro jogador que fazer sua planta crescer vençe. *'Minus World : 'Todos os jogadores estão encolhidos! Cuidado com Hoodlums! *'Ting Casino : 'O jogador deve coletar Tings (Bolas Azuis) num tempo de 30 segundos , quem conseguir mais vençe. *'Magic : 'O Mágico aparece e coloca cinco cartas , o jogador deve achar a carta que o Mágico pedir. *'Music Master : 'O Músico perdeu seus instrumentos! Ajude ele a recuperar todos , quem achar todos os instrumentos primeiro vençe. *'Look Wood! : 'Os jogadores estão correndo! Só que no circuito , tem árvores! O jogador deve esquivar de todas , o jogador que menos se esbarrar nas árvores ganha. *'Alone : 'Os jogadores estão num pantâno a noite , os jogadores devem eliminar a neblina que vai aparecer. *'I forget how to Move : 'Os jogadores devem pegar um lum , só que um problema , os controles estão invertidos! *'Boo! Hoo! Doo! (Boss) - 'Os jogadores estão numa mansão , durante a caminhada os jogadores tem que achar itens para ajudar quando achar Hoodoo. Minigames "Mestre" *'Let me Sleep! : 'Os jogadores estão com fome , então vão para um ninho de um gavião , só que ele está dormindo , o jogador deve pegar os ovos do gavião sem ele percber. *'Bonga to Konga : 'Os jogadores irritaram uma macaca , então com um Bongo devem deixar ela calma! *'Allegro Dash : 'É uma descida sobre a neve , o jogador que cair mais longe vence. *'Free Heights : 'O jogador está caindo , o jogador que abrir o paraquedas por último vence. *'Quick Step : '''O jogador deve apertar um botão em menos de 5 segundos , o que não apertar perde Categoria:SonicFan2014 Categoria:Fan Games Categoria:Jogos de Wii U Categoria:Jogos de 3DS